convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Tact (AI)
Robin Tact is the protagonist of Fire Emblem Awakening. This AI version debuted in Eden and the Forgotten People. Canon Robin hails from the Fire Emblem series, specifically Awakening. He was the son of the cult leader Validar, genetically bred to act as the physical vessel of the dark god Grima. However, allying himself with Chrom, Exalt of the halidom of Ylisse, the young tactician led the attack to defeat the weakened form of Grima once and for all. Sacrificing himself to destroy the god, Robin found himself in the fourth Murder Game. Robin also led the campaigns to defeat the Mad King of Plegia and to liberate the continent of Valm from the conqueror Walhart. Pre-Convergence Initially unknown to Robin, he was created from the virtual reality data of the real Robin Tact who participated in the events of Monokuma Rising beforehand. Believing himself to be the real Robin, he would find himself in Eden, believing the event to be a work of Arch Demon Akibahara and wondering where his supposed lover, Erika Furudo, was. Plot Involvement Eden and the Forgotten People He had a good amount of involvement within the event, participating within the Traitor votes. He would notably befriend Faith Connors and grow close to her, while also having a somewhat bitter relationship with Izana and Spencer Reid. Later in the event, he would come to discover that he is in fact an AI clone. Distraught of how his memories and all his experiences are nothing more than data that he happens to have but did not personally go through, he suffered through despair, but not before recovering just in time for the epilogue, where he would decide to live his own life despite the revelation. Epilogue(s) Eden and the Forgotten People Deciding to live his own life instead of dwelling as the shadow of the real Robin Tact, he would sail off along with Faith, whom he would develop a romantic relationship with shortly afterwards, living together and preparing for what they might encounter in the wide multiverse. While sailing off, he and Faith would encounter Captain Jack Harkness, who would inquire about River Song, who was a participant of the events of Monokuma Rising, as he was under the impression that this was the same Robin. As Robin was not particularly close to River, he was unable to provide an answer, forcing Harkness to leave without a satisfactory answer. Character Relationships * Faith Connors - The protagonist of Mirror's Edge who would make her debut in Eden and the Forgotten People. Over the course of the event, their relationship together would range from a close friendship to an eventual romance once Robin would realize that he is nothing more than a clone. * Robin Tact - The protagonist of Fire Emblem Awakening who debuted in Monokuma Rising. He is the original individual of whom the AI was created from. The AI retains the original's memories, having the same impressions of his acquaintances like Erika Furudo, Dlanor A. Knox, Frank Castle, Kirei Kotomine, Monokuma, and more. * Izana - An original character who also debuted in Eden and the Forgotten People. They were like enemies during the event, often butting heads with each other during the Traitor votes because of their incompatible personalities and viewpoints. Trivia * Like the Funny Valentine AI, it is implied that he may or may not have been created and brought to reality by Revan. Category:Characters Category:Eden and the Forgotten People Category:Survivors Category:Fire Emblem characters